Storage space and features for two-wheeled and three-wheeled vehicles (e.g., motorcycles, scooters, mopeds, stand-up cycles, trikes, etc.) is typically fixed during the design and assembly process. Storage features such as glove boxes are usually integrated with the vehicle plastics and incorporated into the tooling of the plastics. This leaves very few storage options for aftermarket opportunities and leaves the consumer to work out specific solutions for storage.